The present invention relates generally to linear bodies such as electric transmission and distribution lines and, more specifically, to a device for maintaining a spaced relationship between a first linear body and an adjacent structure, such as a second linear body.
In modern suspended electrical transmission and distribution systems and in other systems wherein linear bodies are strung in close relation, the closely spaced conductors running in parallel, because of differential wind forces, ice loading and/or electro-magnetic attraction, may swing into contact with each other. Such contact may damage the conductors either by mechanical abrasion or by current transfer and arcing where the operating potentials of the adjacent conductors differ. Moreover, power conductors of differing phases may swing into close enough proximity to result in arc-over between lines without actual contact. Open wire telephone circuits with line wires spaced approximately one foot may, when tensioned lightly to avoid the effects of vibration, swing together and cause repeated "trip outs" of circuits.
These various problems have required the introduction of various forms of spacers and separators for the purpose of keeping conductors apart. For conductors maintained at the same potential, such spacers need not be insulating material; but where a potential difference exists, separating devices of good dielectric properties must be employed. Examples of such prior art separating devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,959,632 and 3,463,870. Generally, the prior art separators utilize a rigid member which is permanently attached to both adjacent conductors which are sought to be maintained in a spaced relationship. When such separators are employed with linear conductors of differing phases, it has been found that tracking may occur due to a low current flow which ultimately results in the structural failure of the device. Therefore, it has been found undesirable to utilize a separating device with linear conductors of differing phases which is attached permanently to both conductors.